Re Bound
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: A look into Erik's head before he walks into the cafe with Venus glued to his side. What goes through his head. And Aphrodite right by saying Venus is only a rebound? *Takes place in Tempted*


_**This is a part that happened in the 6th book, Tempted, and I thought I would add since Aphrodite said it was only a 'Re bound'. Enjoy :) **_

Erik's POV

I stumbled backwards when Zoey used her crazy element power on me and I said the first thing that came to mind, not even letting it sink in, "What the hell's happened to you? You used to be so sweet. Now you're a freak! And I'm sick of you cheating on me with anyone who has a dick. You should be with Stark and Heath and Kalona. They're what you deserve!" I yelled in her face, not caring if I hurt her anymore.

I tried being the nice guy and gave her space with all the other douches, but it's obvious she was only using me. Who knows, maybe she never loved me and I'm just another pawn in her sick little love game.

_Oh, I'm Zoey Redbird, I see that everyone loves Erik Night, so I'm going to go after him to make him mine, only to have sex with Loren Blake. Then only to kiss Stark. Then to only make out with the freakin' human, Heath. I don't really care about any of them, I just want to show all the others that I'm a total slut._

Yep, that deferentially sounds like the Zoey I know _now._

As I stalked up the stairway I heard the door at the top slam shut and I looked up but didn't see anyone so I kept going. With my hearing I heard someone coming down so I slowed down and waited for them, leaning against the wall the the bottom of the steps.

A girl tall blond walk down the steps, smiling at me, her red eyes glowing, "Hello."

"Um, hey." I said, grinning evilly, "Hey," I repeated again like a dumb ass, "What to date?" I winked since my question sounded like a human said it, with it being so bland.

She giggled, bring her hand up to her mouth. Man, why did she seem so familiar? I shrugged, I really don't give a shit, "Sure." She tried sounding nonchalant, but failed miserably.

"Cool." I stood there and stuffed my hands in my pocket.

If I was with Zoey right now I would know exactly to say. She's so easy to talk to. And her hair, that flowing black, black as night, unlike this blond bitches hair. And sure, Aphrodite had the blond hair, but does that mean I was in it for the love? Ah, hell no. I was in for the nice blow jobs.

But Zoey, I actually loved her. She was the first person I felt my heart beat faster for when I first laid eyes on her. Every time I talked to her I could feel myself brighten up inside. I thought I found light, like I could actually find a girl I love, not loved to sleep with, but actually loved. Then she ran off with douche, Loren Blake, behind my back. But I forgave her because I _loved her. _But she doesn't care, nope. Why would she care about me? Erik Night, the supposing possessive boyfriend. Well, fuck her, I'm not possessive, and I will show her that.

I looked at the girl and she was watching me carefully, a smile on her lips. I wanted to ask her why the hell she smiles so much, but I bit my tongue and just returned her smile. I was starting to feel awkward, having no idea what to say, I mean, I don't even know her freakin' name!

"Um, what's your name?" I asked, completely embarrassed.

She was still at the top of the steps, her hands behind her back, "Venus," She said rocking on her tiptoes as she said her name, completely unfazed by my rather insulting question, I would think.

"Okay," And that's when it hit me. Venus Davis, freakin' Aphrodite's old bitch of a friend, before she joined Zoey's fucking nerd herd. I wonder how Aphrodite would feel if she knew I was dating all her 'friends', not like she has any real ones. Kind of like she never has a real boyfriend, that actually likes her, besides that freakin' vampire warrior. He's attached to her like she's his source of survival, sick really. Considering she's only human.

She cocked her head at me and danced down the rest of the steps until she was on the last one, looking down at me, since the step made her taller. If we were level I would be taller then her by a mere inch or two.

"I thought you and Zoey were a thing?" She asked, still smiling that freakin' smiling that was really getting on my nerves.

I felt my heart splinter at the name. It's harder to hear the name being said then actually thinking it.

I got to man the hell up and not let the world know how much I'm hurt and pissed off right now. Put on the calm mask I have mastered and get on with my life. Hell, I don't need Zoey anymore. She's a slut. I don't need a slut in my life. I deserve better, way better. I just pity those other people that have to put up with her shit. But that's their problem, not mine. I'm just removing myself from it before it gets worse.

"No, not anymore. Me and Zoey," my voice quivered, despite the mask, but I kept going, hoping she didn't notice, "Are officially over." I cleared my throat when I was done. I was expecting her to smile, once again, then, I don't know, try jumping me, but she didn't. Instead she studied me and I cursed at myself for being such a pussy over a girl.

"You still love her, don't you?" I looked at her, wondering why she is suddenly this caring person. She never cared for anyone, not even Aphrodite, her 'friend' -proving she never had friends, true friends. If something was in favor of Venus and not her so-called friends she would take the in-favor-for-her thing. That's exactly how all the dark daughters are; they're dark.

I was sticking to Zoey's a slut and I fucking hate her track, so I instantly denied it, "I don't fucking love her." I yelled, defensive.

She held her hands up, "If you didn't love her you wouldn't be so testy about the subject." There was a smirk playing in her eyes.

Damn it, I blew it. What else was there to do but the first thing that came to mind.

I back up away from the step, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to me. She crashed into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her to me. I leaned in and forcibly crushed my lips to her. All that, before she could even register that she was pulled off the steps.

I half expected her to push away, since it was obvious she knew I still love Zoey, but she didn't. Instead she brought her hands up and fisted them in my hair, and continued to kiss me. I spun us to the side, still locked together in out little make out session, and pushed her up against the staircase wall and she moaned when I rubbed up against her.

I chuckled into her mouth then pulled away, "I would really like to continue this elsewhere, but sadly, I'm starving."

She groaned and I kissed her once, twice, three times on the lips.

I took her hand and started for the door, to go to the cafeteria when I felt resistance. I looked up at her questionably, "I'm not just a rebound for Zoey, right?" She asked eying me.

_Um, duh. _I shook my head, "No. You're not. I'm way over Zoey." I lied to the blond bitch I was holding hands with.

I just got to hang in there until I get over Zoey, that's all. Only a few days. That shouldn't be too hard, right?

_**Okay, so what do you think? Seem like Erik to you because I think it does. Please tell me what you think and I might make this longer then a one shot if I get reviews asking me to add to it. So put it on story alert. :) Review!**_


End file.
